bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Ingram
Master Ingram is the evolution of Ingram, Shun's second Guardian Bakugan after Storm Skyress. Infomation Description Master Ingram is very similar to Ingram, but now wears a black ninja suit, resembling a ninja warrior. His three pairs of wings from his previous stage are replaced by a scarf cape that turns into a single pair of wings while flying. He has a golden and black mask on his face. The armor on his body is also golden/black and on his waist is a golden belt with green symbols on it. The golden gauntlets he has on his wrist each have two claw-like blades extending from them. Master Ingram can combine with Shadow Wing and he gets two extra pairs of wings with spiked feathers that are green and white in color. While combined with Shadow Wing, he is called Ninjitsu Master Ingram. In this form, he can easily defeat Aluze, Macubass, and Boriates. Master Ingram also has high agility, dodging attacks and can counter some attacks. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in episode 27 when the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He evolved from Ingram after and due to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. After his evolution,Ingram heads off to New Vestroia with Shun. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze when he and Shun went to check on New Vestroia. When he was losing, Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers because he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. Back on Earth, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new guardian Bakugan, Boriates. When the Resistance broke into the Mother Palace, he, Shadow Wing, and Ancient Nemus brawl against Macubass and Boriates. They lose due to the Vexos' cheating effects and the Ventus Energy is taken. After Drago destroyed the BT System, Master Ingram helps Drago and the others depart from New Vestroia. Once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Midnight Percival, Magma Wilda and Ancient Nemus. ;Ability Cards * Wind Power Extreme (Glimmering Shadow Slash): Tranfsers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split: Tranfsers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Moonlight Slash: Nullifes the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Wing: Summons Shadow Wing into the brawl. * Ninjitsu Combo Might Fang, and Vista Wing: Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and Shadow Wing, also combines their power levels. * Wind Power, Glimmering Shadow Slash: Tranfsers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs, Phantom Comet Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and Hylash. * Eigh-Span Crowe: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and all other Ventus Bakugan. * Ninja Torpedo Slash: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and all other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power, Light Intense Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wing: Transfers 300 Gs from each opponent to each of your Bakugan. Gallery Anime File:Ningram00.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (open) File:Masteringram00.jpg|Master Ingram in Ball form (up close) File:Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram in Bakugan Form File:Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram's pose File:Ningram.jpg|Master Ingram first appearance in Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 27 File:Masteringram1.jpg|Master Ingram using the ability Moonlight Slash File:Masteringram_shadowwing00.jpg|Master Ingram ball form File:Masteringram_shadowwing0.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram on the Bakugan Gauntlet File:Masteringram_shadowwing01.jpg File:Ningram01.jpg|Ninjitsu Master Ingram Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan